


Другая левая

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Т'чаллы есть несколько идей касательно новой руки для Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая левая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Left Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786355) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



Когда Баки просыпается, его посещают только две мысли.  
Первая — еще слишком рано.  
Вторая — моя рука в крови.  
  
Он понимает, что во сне пробил стекло изнутри. У него больше нет металлической руки, так что он, должно быть, бил правой. Более слабой.  
  
По ту сторону криокамеры кричат люди, и срабатывают сигналы тревоги. Какие-то очень серьезные ребята в белых халатах говорят с красивым мужчиной в костюме. Т’чалла. Баки помнит его имя.  
  
Т’чалла смотрит на него с жалостью.  
  
Баки оценивает раны на руке. Сжимает пальцы. Мышцы двигаются плавно, и несмотря на то, что некоторые из костей могут быть сломаны, в целом ничего серьезного. Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле; но все равно потребуется время, чтобы исцелиться.  
  
Баки вздыхает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Раз уж вы проснулись, — говорит Т'чалла, когда доктор заканчивает бинтовать Баки руку, — я подумал, может быть, вы захотите взглянуть на кое-какие проекты.  
  
Он указывает в сторону коридора, как если бы приглашал на деловую встречу. Соскользнув со смотрового стола, Баки идет за ним. Как выясняется, кое-какими проектами оказываются эскизы нового протеза. И Баки впечатлен. Он не думал, что костюм Пантеры — дело рук самой Пантеры. Его же рука никогда не была _его_.  
  
Т'чалла смотрит в ожидании. У него замечательный покерфейс, красота и контроль плавных черт. Это самая длинная беседа между ним и Баки, с тех пор как они... встретились? Если можно так сказать. С тех пор как они встретились. У Баки долгое время не было возможности попрактиковаться в искусстве беседы, и он это знает. Большую часть времени это не имеет значения, но сейчас Баки чувствует, что хочет что-нибудь сказать, несмотря на страх подвоха.  
  
Он берет со стола один из чертежей.  
  
— От встроенной винтовки больше проблем, чем пользы, — говорит он. — Точность и время перезарядки теряется на фоне недостатка гибкости и прочности. Плюс отдача.  
  
Он не сморит на Т'чаллу, но слышит, как тот удивленно хмыкает.  
  
— Вот это. Что это?  
  
Т'чалла подходит ближе, и от него веет теплом. Баки еле вздрагивает, понимая, что еще не до конца согрелся после криокамеры. Он бросает взгляд на металлическое плечо и видит, что по нему до сих пор ползут капли талой воды.  
  
И падают на ковер.  
  
— Более широкая полость вот здесь позволит разместить взрывное устройство, — указывает Т'чалла. — Если уменьшить ее, то войдет какая-нибудь электроника. Мы бы могли встроить это в руку, конечно. — Т'чалла изучающе смотрит на него. Он стоит довольно близко, не в опасной близости, но на расстоянии удара точно. Баки заставляет себя собраться. — Но я подумал, что, возможно, вы захотите оставить ее пустой.  
  
Баки хмурится.  
  
— Она тяжелая, — объясняет Т'чалла. — Настолько, что изменит походку. Пока мы шли по коридору, я видел, как вы двигались, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие руки.  
  
Баки чувствует, как давит в груди. Ему неловко, и он не знает почему. Т'чалла делает пару шагов назад и достает из кармана правую руку. В этот момент Баки смотрит вниз и понимает, что снова сжимает кулак, натягивая бинты.  
  
— Я подумал, что вам захочется иметь руку... для повседневного ношения, — мягко говорит Т'чалла. Он напряжен, и его тело готово к броску, Баки не может не заметить. Но происходит что-то еще, чего он не в силах разобрать.  
  
Он чувствует, что устал.  
  
— Спасибо. Я бы хотел поспать.  
  
— Разумеется, — отвечает Т'чалла, и даже если это вызывает у него удивление, то он не подает виду. — Пока криокамеру восстанавливают, вам будет удобно в гостевых комнатах. Мой помощник покажет, куда идти.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Баки не спит. У него редко получалось заснуть вне криокамеры. Конечно, большую часть времени из-за того, что он преследовал и убивал людей. Но иногда потому, что его тело, казалось, не нуждалось во сне. Он думает, что, скорее всего, Стив теперь тоже меньше спит.  
  
Он поворачивается на огромной кровати и долгое время думает о том, почему Т'чалла пытается сделать для него новую руку. Спустя несколько часов, так и не найдя ответов, Баки позволяет себе представить, какой она будет.  
  
Где-то во второй половине дня он засыпает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Проснувшись, Баки садится за эскизы.  
  
Кто-то из персонала оставляет еду за дверью. Когда он выходит из комнаты в поисках чего-нибудь поесть, то обнаруживает два подноса с закрытыми блюдами, одно из которых до сих пор горячее. Баки уходит обратно в комнату.  
  
Еда хороша, даже после того, как он перебрал ее по кусочкам, чтобы проверить на запах и на наличие возможных скрытых жучков. Пока ест, он думает, что не следовало так перестраховываться, но это уже вошло в привычку.  
  
Он продолжает рисовать эскизы.  
  
Позже, когда за окном уже темно, в дверь стучит Т'чалла. Баки узнает запах его одеколона, если, конечно, это одеколон. Он теплый и насыщенный. Быть может, это просто его естественный запах.  
  
Баки открывает дверь.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спрашивает Т'чалла.  
  
— Неплохо. Я кое-что нарисовал.  
  
Снова это выражение лица. То самое, которое Баки не может прочесть. Т'чалла держится очень церемонно, и Баки кажется, что не стоит принимать все за чистую монету. Так сложилось, что мужчины в костюмах никогда не были с ним честны.  
  
В любом случае, он приглашает Т'чаллу войти.  
  
Они изучают чертежи вместе. Баки никогда особо не был хорош в рисовании или математике, но он может быть очень точным, сейчас, когда это нужно.  
Чертеж не самый красивый и механически неправдоподобный, но понятный.  
  
Т'чалла медленно кивает.  
  
— Эта будет легче оригинала. Интересно, смоделированная мускулатура была просто для видимости?  
  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим, — говорит Т'чалла. — У меня есть идеи для увеличения сдвига у каждой пластины. Дайте мне время до завтрашнего вечера.  
  
Баки кивает.  
  
Следующим вечером Т'чалла возвращается с новым эскизом.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Проходят недели. Спустя несколько дней Баки начинает исследовать центр. Тот во многом похож на отель; либо это госпиталь очень высокого класса, либо криокамера была установлена в каком-то офисном здании. Оба варианта странные. Оказывается, что большая часть построек в Ваканде мало чем отличается от этой. Судя по тому, что видел Баки — все они разнообразного назначения, легко подходят для нескольких целей.  
  
Он чувствует необычное сходство с ними. Он снова и снова ходит в тот, своего рода, жилой комплекс, который только частично построен, и верхние этажи из строительных лесов и дверных проемов находятся на открытом воздухе.  
  
Почти каждый вечер он обсуждает дизайн новой руки с Т'чаллой. Король Ваканды пунктуален и щедр на свое время. Несколько раз они даже ужинают вместе. Баки не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз делил с кем-то ужин, сидя за столом и что-то обсуждая. Он до сих пор не уверен, что все по-настоящему, но знает, что, если все закончится, ему будет грустно.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Т'чалла откидывается на спинку стула, промокая губы салфеткой.  
  
— Ты совсем не такой, как я ожидал, Барнс.  
  
На этот раз они дважды ели вместе. Разговор об опыте работы с устройством нейроуправления в старой руке занял несколько часов, и Т'чалла, кажется, записывал по целой странице пометок на каждое предложение, вылетающее изо рта Баки. Они немного отвлеклись, обсуждая инновации в области оружия, и каким-то образом Баки обнаружил, что рассказывает о снайперской винтовке, что была у него во Франции, а затем про войну.  
На данный момент он проговорил с королем Ваканды больше, чем с любым другим человеком, не считая Стива. Баки думает, возможно, это довольно низкая планка.  
  
— А чего ты ожидал? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
Т'чалла изучает его. Его поведение изменилось за эти недели. Сейчас он расслабленно устроился в кресле, снял пиджак и галстук, расстегнул воротничок. Даже его рот больше не напряжен, губы мгновенно складываются в одобрительную улыбку или искривляются в задумчивости.  
  
— Я встречал множество солдат из других стран, — говорит Т'чалла. — Большинство из них дисциплинированны, как ты. Не столь же точны и сильны, но дисциплинированны. Но стоит спустить их с поводка... — Баки морщится на слове, и Т'чалла на секунду замолкает. — Я прошу прощения. Стоит дать им увольнительную, скажем? И их не отличишь от буйной молодежи. Но я думаю, что ты не такой, — продолжает он, наклоняясь вперед. Его руки сложены в замок между колен; сейчас Баки бы с легкостью мог напасть. Даже когда он представляет себе это, он чувствует совсем другую природу у этой мысли, совсем другое желание, завязанное с применением насилия. Т'чалла никак не замечает перемену в его лице. — Ты остаешься собранным, даже когда ничем не ограничен.  
  
Не ограничен. Баки пробует слова на вкус. Так ли это? Он не может уехать, потому что кто-то тут же попытается убить его. Нет, на самом деле ограничения до сих пор есть. Но пока он в Ваканде... до него доходит, что Т'чаллу ничто не обязывало выпускать его за пределы здания, не говоря уже об открытой территории. Он подозревал, что здесь какой-то подвох, и терпеливо ждал, когда ловушка захлопнется. Но если это не было... если это не...  
  
Неожиданно все эти вечера вдвоем в этой комнате, беседы и ужины, начинают приобретать совершенно другой оттенок.  
  
— Ты тоже совсем другой, — говорит Баки. Его взгляд соскальзывает на губы Т'чаллы. Тот улыбается.  
  
После всей этой осторожной формальности и отточенного мастерства в бою эффект просто ошеломляющий. Его улыбка теплая и уютная, обнажающая зубы. Глаза довольно блестят.  
  
— Да? И какой же?  
  
— Намного красивее, чем я ожидал, — говорит Баки, даже не веря, что эти слова сорвались с его губ. Т'чалла просто снова улыбается и наклоняется еще ближе, и в этот момент Баки как никогда ясно понимает, что крутилось в голове весь вечер, мысль, с которой слетела завеса насилия. Он встает между колен Т'чаллы, приподнимает его лицо, видя, как раскрываются его губы.  
  
Баки двигается медленно, потому что идея спугнуть воина-короля не самая удачная. Но Т'чалла просто позволяет притянуть себя для поцелуя.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Сильнее, боже... — выдыхает Баки, запрокидывая голову, так что та свисает с кровати. — Да, да, вот так, вот так...  
  
Это все, что он может. Цепляться за столбик кровати, пока Т'чалла вбивается в него, готовый, кажется, взять Баки на слово. Он был таким нежным в самом начале, почти неуверенный, куда деть руки; но когда Баки лег на кровать, утянув его следом, когда не осталось других сценариев, Т'чалла больше не колебался.  
  
— Так нравится? — гортанно спрашивает он. — Достаточно сильно для тебя?  
  
Каждое слово сопровождается глубоким толчком, и Баки стонет. Он почти забыл, каково это, получать удовольствие, и чувствовать его снова невероятно, хочется потеряться в нем.  
  
— Нет, — задыхается Баки. — Никогда. Еще, о господи, еще...  
  
Т'чалла довольно фыркает, ускоряет темп. Он достаточно стройный, чтобы поместиться между его ног, но при этом очень сильный. И безумно горячий. Боже. Память подводит Баки, он не вспомнит достаточно точного слова для этого ощущения, единственное, что приходит на ум — страстный. Т'чалла невероятно страстный, когда накрывает его собой, согревает и освещает изнутри.  
  
— Да, — говорит он снова и снова. — Да, да, сколько захочешь. Да.  
  
  
***  
  
  
После этого работать получается меньше, чем раньше.  
  
— Вот здесь можно добавить автоматическое отключение, — говорит Т'чалла однажды ночью, тыкая в руку на эскизе.  
  
И Баки нужно дотронуться до него, почувствовать его, расстегнуть эту его любимую лиловую рубашку и завалить на пол.  
  
— Слишком большое время отклика, — говорит Баки на следующий день, ощущая руки Т'чаллы на талии, ладони, сжимающие складки одежды. — Надо это исправить, — настаивает он, когда Т'чалла начинает целовать его шею. — Это будет задерживать работу всего... ох...  
  
— Нельзя добавить силовую установку на этом этапе, — раздраженно говорит Т'чалла две ночи спустя. Баки на коленях перед ним, расстегивает его брюки. — Там больше нет места, если ты хочешь сохранить вес. Это уже не говоря о системе навигации... — он резко вдыхает. — Знаешь, вот это вряд ли добавит тебе правоты.  
  
У Баки занят рот, так что он не отвечает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
В конце концов, дизайн руки закончен.  
  
— Изготовление займет какое-то время, — говорит Т'чалла. — И затем, конечно, начнется длительная фаза тестирования.  
  
Баки позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Фаза тестирования. А если ничего не получится?  
  
Т'чалла пожимает плечами. Его глаза блестят.  
  
— Полагаю, придется вернуться к чертежам.

**Author's Note:**

> название фика взято из песни "Left Hand Free" by Alt-J


End file.
